Days Gone By
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda hadn't expected that Luther Reigns would ever find his way back into her life, let alone unearthed the secret she had kept and that Luther would never tell her. (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)
1. A Little Girl Grew Up

_**June 22nd 2004, WWE SmackDown taping set to air June 24th 2004…**_

 _Newly turned 14 year old Amanda was on the phone with her friend Yukie._

" _The old man's going crazy?" Amanda questioned._

" _Damn right he is… probably should've gotten my own ticket and left with you and John but I can do that next time I swipe my dad's credit card.'' Yukie replied._

" _Yeah, there's always next time.'' Amanda responded before she waved at Luther Reigns, who was walking by._

 _Luther glanced at the kid who had tried to be friendly to him… but then turned and walked away, Amanda turning back to her phone call._

" _Was it that roided up prick again?" Yukie questioned._

" _Yeah… I just get the feeling he doesn't like me but I don't know why." Amanda responded, which Luther heard and stopped._

 _Luther looked at Amanda while she was on the phone._

 _"Well, I don't know why Luther hates you but you haven't done anything to make my old man hate you." Yukie responded._

 _Amanda sighed and absentmindedly ran her fingers on her right hand through her shoulder length light brown hair. "He thinks that it was me who smokes pot and not you."_

 _Luther's eyes went huge and he walked back._

" _The hell you don't. I don't think you've ever smoked. I use it for my anxiety." Yukie said._

" _After how that stuff's affected Jeff, hell no." Amanda responded._

" _Young lady."_

 _Amanda yelled out in shock and dropped her phone before she looked to the scary muscled man. She picked up her still working phone and whispered to Yukie that she would call her back later before she hung up and put her phone in the pocket of her red plaid bondage skinny pants._

 _"Where did you learn that word?" He asked._

 _Amanda looked around and bolted to the nearest wrestler she can find with Luther on her tail._

 _As her luck would have it, it was Undertaker… who immediately shielded her as Luther looked for Amanda._

 _Mark had placed his huge Scottish hand on her shoulder to steady her. He gave her a questionable look, asking what had happened._

" _I was talking to Yukie and I accidentally cursed, so now Luther is chasing me. Hide me!" Amanda explained as she caught her breath._

 _Taker looked up to find the said man look around and calling for Amanda. Taker looked back down to the 14 year old and hid her inside a crate._

 _Luther walked towards Taker and asked, "Have you seen Mandy, Mark?"_

 _"Nope. Haven't seen her." Taker said. Luther blew a raspberry and walked away._

" _He's gone." Taker responded after opening the crate and picking Amanda up out of it._

" _I owe you big time, Mark.'' Amanda replied before they hugged._

 _Taker patted her back after they let go and smiled. "You're welcome, kiddo."_

 _Amanda headed off and Taker chuckled._

" _Kids these days." Taker responded, knowing that Amanda was just getting older and more independent…_

 **Present time** _ **, August 24th 2015…**_

"You want to bring Ringmistress and Willow back and want me and Finn to bring the Demon Lovers as well?" Amanda questioned after Ashley had told her the idea.

"Think about it fans will love it. Team Chaos hasn't been seen since 2011 since Ringmistress disappearance and I have seen a fan made vid of Willow and Demon King and it looks pretty cool." Ashley said.

"Where can we find these fans and recommend them as script writers? The current writers are pissing people off." Amanda replied.

"Yeah some of the fanfics I read are pretty good but some are just disturbing. I literally found one where someone shipped Ringmistress and Willow together." Ashley said.

"That's fucked up." Amanda replied.

"It was still pretty good though. Whoever wrote it did a good job at writing us but minus the parts of us being together." Ashley said, before making a vomiting noise.

Amanda looked at her phone when she heard a text from Finn and Ashley saw her eyes widen before Ashley looked at the phone and saw it.

' _Darlin', there's a creepy looking guy in the parking lot asking for you. I'm heading back into the arena.'_

"Tell lover boy I'll get the baseball bat." Ashley said.

"I'm gonna go get the police baton." Amanda replied before she texted Finn and then headed to the locker room as Ashley went to go look for her bat.

Amanda found the baton as Finn walked in.

"Security escorted him off the property." Finn responded before they hugged.

"6'5", blue eyes, jacked up like a bodybuilder?" Amanda questioned, Finn nodding. "Luther creeped me the fuck out when I was 14… I never understood why, I tried to be nice to him when he was on SmackDown. If he shows up again, he'll be running from Ashley." She responded as Finn cradled her face in his hands.

"He'll be running from me because no one threatens you." Finn responded before they held each other again… and heard a knock at the door, hearing Hiroki and Yukie.

"Is the Demon Lovers going to let me in or what?" Hiroki questioned.

"Why would you care if she knows that creep?" Yukie questioned in a bored tone.

"Because she's the reason he was here in the parking lot!" Hiroki replied before they looked under the door and saw the lights dim a bit. "And now they're trying to ignore us." He responded.

"You two quit that crap for once and let me in. Not Hiroki this time." Yukie called out.

"Hey!" Hiroki exclaimed.

The door unlocked and opened, Amanda looking at them.

"Can't we have a little privacy?" Finn responded, emphasising his accent.

"Hey, it was his dumbass idea." Yukie explained, before Hiroki yanked onto her left side ponytail. "Oww!" She screamed.

"Keep on, and it will be both." Hiroki warned.

"Before you two loons ask, I don't have a stalker. It's just a guy I knew who used to work here before the company gave him the boot in 2005." Amanda explained.

"Why are you calling us loons for? We've been close since childhood!" Hiroki questioned.

"Eww, not that close." Yukie responded.

"You were close until the train yard incident." Finn muttered, Hiroki glaring at him and then at Amanda.

"What did he say?" Yukie questioned.

"Nothing sis. Just Balor being a dumbass." Hiroki explained, covering both Yukie's ears. "I'm warning you two, I'm getting ready to snap at both at you for bringing it up. Say it again, it will be a backstage brawl."

Amanda kicked Hiroki in his right shin, Hiroki yelling out in pain as he stumbled back.

"Beat it before I bust your backsides!" Amanda responded before she closed the door, Yukie and Hiroki leaving.

"What the hell was that for? Did you say something to make her like that? That was my friend and you're just gonna walk away?!" Yukie questioned, as she watched Hiroki walked away.

She sometimes felt she'd never know.


	2. Youthful Stupidity

Seth heard muttering and saw Hiroki walk into the trainer's office, rubbing his right shin after sitting down.

"Mandy did that?" Seth responded.

"Yeah. She's a tough little girl." Hiroki replied.

"You just bruise easily." Seth responded.

"She'd bruise you too if she finds out that you're seeing Ashley." Hiroki retorted.

"Did she mention some kind of incident?" Seth asked, changing the subject.

"No, and I bet it's none of your damn business, Rollins." Hiroki retorted.

"I overheard her mentioning it once. But I felt like she was lying about who was at fault." Seth explained, Hiroki nodding in agreement.

"Who did you think it was? My sister?" Hiroki questioned.

"Is there anyone who can corroborate Mandy's side of things?" Seth responded.

"Nope. Not a person. Anyone who says that she didn't do it wasn't there." Hiroki replied. "And beside, she doesn't care about me. Yukie, she just don't give a damn." He explained.

Amanda had gotten ready for her commentary spot and put the protection pendant on, feeling immediate relief after she stopped feeling Brie's pain from Sasha bending her right arm back… and felt Finn wrap his arms around her.

"Yukie's gonna find out one day, Darlin'. Hiroki can't lie forever." Finn responded quietly.

"I know." Amanda replied before Finn kissed her on her forehead and she left.

She sat there on commentary as Hiroki was up against Bryan Sang… who was bending Hiroki's right leg back in a leglock.

"Get off! Get off…" Hiroki repeated, trying to punch Bryan, until he decided to tap out.

"What a baby." Yukie muttered from backstage.

"You either tap or Bryan breaks a bone." Dakota replied, the two smirking… and Yukie noticed Amanda's protection pendant as the bell rang and Bryan stood up.

"Hey, where did she get that from?" Yukie questioned, pointing to the pendant.

"From a friend of hers out in California… didn't say who though but she's not grabbing at her leg so that's a good sign." Dakota replied, Yukie looking to her. "Physical empathy can be a bitch." She explained.

"Yep, it is at times." Yukie responded with her arms crossed.

Amanda had barely gotten backstage when Hiroki saw the silver and blue pendant and stopped her.

"Let me see that…" Hiroki smirked, after taking it off of her. "It's so pretty, but… it's broken like us-"

Hiroki yelled out as it burned him, Amanda taking it back and putting it on her.

"Lotus created that! Snatch it off me again and your secret comes out, we clear?!" Amanda growled threateningly.

"Clear my motherfucking ass! You must really want Yukie back as your friend. But you and Finn are such cowards!" Hiroki retorted.

"You've been lying for over a decade, you injured your own sister and then threw me under the bus, you little snake!" Amanda yelled, making people jump.

And then she felt a hand on her right shoulder and turned to see Yukie.

"He threw the rock that hit your head. After you had stopped me from falling through the broken steps." Amanda admitted, Yukie turning to Hiroki.

"So, you mean this whole damn time it was you, Hiroki?!" Yukie questioned as she felt angry.

"No, it wasn't. This short bitch set me up." Hiroki responded, before Yukie looked back at Amanda.

"Are you going to let him talk to you like that, Mandy?" Yukie questioned.

Amanda walked over and punched Hiroki between his legs, Hiroki falling to the floor after yelling out in pain.

"It's all out now. The truth, the incident that led to the physical empathy… you threw our friendship, our sibling like bond away over your own stupidity, Hiroki." Amanda responded as she grabbed him by his neck before hearing footsteps and Finn responding with "Seth, don't you dare grab her!" and shoving Seth back.

"You will treat Yukie like crap one day. When she's crying, you will ignore her! Just like me and her!" Hiroki retorted with a smirk… until Amanda grabbed him by his neck and slammed his head to the floor to knock him out.

Finn pulled Amanda up and wrapped his arms around her waist as Yukie nonchalantly kicked her brother's arm and Seth glared at Amanda after helping Hiroki up.

"What? I'm only trying to fix ten years of being wrongly blamed. I never hurt Yukie and I never will." Amanda explained.

"You will hurt her, I promise you, Mandy Cena!" Hiroki manage to say after regaining consciousness… before Dakota punched him.

"Stay out cold!" Dakota replied before she grabbed Hiroki and threw him out of the Barclays Centre.

When Yukie found Amanda alone, she pulled her into an embrace and Amanda reciprocated it.

"I've been so lost without you around…" Amanda whispered as they looked at each other.

"I know. I wish I could go back and left my old life to embrace this one. I won't leave you alone again, Mandy." Yukie explained.

"And I won't leave you." Amanda replied before they let go.

Hiroki was waking up in the ER… and saw Luther.

"You!" Hiroki replied.

"Chill, kid, I brought you here. Some brunette had said _"You backstabbed Tiny!"_ and left. Judging from your concussion, Tiny was pissed to no end." Luther explained.

"She did it on purpose. She always loves to lie and do crazy things." Hiroki explained.

"I knew Mandy then. A rebel, yes. A liar, no. She was just a kid who was growing up." Luther replied.

"Yep, a grown ass kid." Hiroki stated.

"She was different after the start of the new year… gripping at a limb whenever someone got theirs twisted." Luther replied, Hiroki looking at him. "Hiroki, Mandy was just a scared kid. And you just kicked her to the side."

"Hey, she needed to grow up and even Yukie too. But now, they'll be back to talking up a storm and doing what girls do." Hiroki explained.

"Why was their friendship such a threat to you?!" Luther replied, Hiroki jumping at the loudness.

"Hey, it was all my dad's fault, not mines!" Hiroki responded.

"Hiro believed your lies!" Luther replied angrily before he left.

At the SmackDown taping the next night, Amanda was getting painted up for the match when a painted up Finn walked in… and he scanned her with his eyes, pretending to not notice that the cameraman had followed him.

"Finn?" Amanda responded after the makeup artist had finished the angel and demon wings as Finn lightly trailed the fingers of his right hand on her neck and lightly shushed her after pulling her to him by wrapping his left arm around her back and nipping at her neck, Amanda closing her eyes and running her fingers through his hair.

"Hush now, my Mistress… I need you." Finn replied in his Demon King voice, his hands trailing up her back.

The cameraman had saved the segment and left… and Finn and Amanda looked at each other.

"Think anyone was watching that aside from the people in the production truck? Ashley would be pissed." Amanda responded.

"I don't think she would have seen it. I passed her and Jeff, something about a coffin and bringing a dearly departed friend back." Finn replied.

"Not Gangrel, right?" Amanda asked, Finn knowing that she remembered The Brood.

"I don't think so, they were dressed as their persona, Ringmistress and Willow." Finn said.

Amanda knew that it meant trouble.


	3. The Casket & The Old Fears

_**Demon Lovers vs Ringmistress and Willow…**_

Amanda had Ashley in a Black Widow submission hold which had been renamed the Mistress Chamber when the casket busted open and both Amanda and Ashley fell from the sudden shock of the noise.

And Ashley walked closer as the person in the casket started to move… and looked at Amanda as Finn got Amanda out of the ring and put her behind him as a sinister laugh echoed.

"Behold our dearly departed friend." Ashley said in her Ringmistress voice before letting out a manic laugh.

"The hell is going on here?!" Michael Cole exclaimed.

"Mind games!" Jerry Lawler responded as Matt got out from under the ring and grabbed a microphone and looked at Amanda… and then glared at Finn.

"Take my innocent surrogate sister, huh, Mr Demon King?!" Matt replied in his Broken voice.

"Fuck off back to TNA, Matt!" Amanda yelled.

"Silence broken one!" They heard a demonic voice come from the coffin... and Amanda's eyes widened as she knew that voice too well.

Two blood soaked hands reached out from the coffin, Ashley and Jeff pulling TJ out and TJ wearing blood soaked clothes.

"You!" Matt yelled.

"Back from the dead bitches!" TJ yelled, before he laughed.

TJ ran at Matt, who ran off… and into a Slingblade from Amanda before Finn hit Matt with the 1916 DDT.

Finn pulled Amanda to him by her hips and the two kissed before the lights went out.

And when they were back on, Ashley, Jeff and TJ saw that Finn and Amanda were gone… and were horrified to see a bloodstained dagger left behind. Ashley walking over and picking up the dagger.

"No one escapes from us!" Ashley yelled in her Ringmistress voice.

The three went looking for the two and ran into Hunter and Stephanie.

"Where is he?!" Ashley demanded.

"We don't know. We're just as shocked as you." Stephanie explained.

"Don't worry Mistress we will find them." TJ said.

The trio kept looking… and Jeff saw Gangrel with his old vampire teeth in and outfit on.

"Oh hello." Gangrel responded.

"Where are they?!" Jeff demanded.

"Oh, the Demon Lovers? The Demon said his Mistress was all riled up and that he had to… calm her, so to speak." Gangrel explained.

Ashley, TJ and Jeff headed down the hallway… but by the time they got there and busted the door open, Amanda was on the couch and mostly covered by a blanket and her ring outfit, bra and underwear were on the floor as Finn looked at them and Amanda appeared to be sleeping.

"She got exhausted… but she was so damn satisfying to me as I was to her." Finn responded in his Demon King voice, Ashley growling before hitting Finn in between his legs with her walking stick.

"My oh my, how a king falls." Ashley said in her Ringmistress voice as Finn fell down.

Amanda opened her eyes and held the blanket around her as she yelled in Irish after helping Finn up, Ashley, Jeff and TJ startled.

"I think we lost her, Ringmistress." Jeff responded in his Willow voice.

"So? As you said once 'God did a lot in seven days, now let's see what I can do.' We will show them what we can do together." Ashley said.

The group left and Amanda closed the door and locked it after helping Finn sit down.

"Yeah, she's actually pissed off. You okay?" Amanda responded, the blood red satin blanket tucked around her as she sat down.

"I had a feeling one of them would do that." Finn responded.

"I'm sorry, Finn, I really am." Amanda replied after taking her contact lenses out and putting them in the little case before closing it… and Finn rested his hands on her face. "They just get too overprotective." She responded.

"Mandy, you did nothing wrong, we were just following the script for tonight. I'll be okay, Darlin'." Finn replied before they hugged and she went to go clean off after clipping her hair up before she dropped the blanket and turned the shower on.

She got in, closed the glass door and scrubbed the paint off with her peppermint scented body wash.

In their own locker room, Ashley was furious.

"Sis, hitting him between his legs was a bit too much." Jeff responded.

"Aw come on, tell me you weren't thinking of doing the same, with that umbrella." Ashley said as she pulled the fake eyelashes off and put them in a little box.

"Yeah but when no one was looking. But did you see any paint that wasn't already smeared? Or any marks on her neck?" Jeff responded.

"What you are taking his side?!" Ashley demanded as she turned around.

"I'm just stating the facts. They're only making it look like they had sex." Jeff explained.

"Have you seen the way those two act or are you blind?" Ashley asked.

"Oh so now you're taking Rollins's side?! He's so angry that Mandy is close to someone that's not him!" Jeff responded.

"Don't you ever compare me to Rollins!" Ashley yelled.

"Ash, calm down, okay? In this case, Jeff is right. There were no signs of love bites on either of them or a condom wrapper nearby… I doubt Finn would neglect protection." TJ replied, Ashley taking a breath.

"That's it, calm down." Jeff said.

"Shut up!" Ashley snapped.

"He's just trying to diffuse things." TJ replied.

"Doesn't mean I can still be pissed at him." Ashley said.

Amanda had put on a pair of black satin hiphugger panties, black satin nightgown and a black satin floor length robe before she tied it after hearing Seth angrily knocking on the door.

Finn headed for the shower after Amanda exited the bathroom and let her hair down before she put the protection pendant on and walked to the door.

"Seth, beat it!" Amanda responded.

"My girlfriend and her brother are fighting because of you two!" Seth yelled.

"So? Siblings tend to, just ask Yukie and Hiroki!" Amanda responded.

"They're fighting over you two. Ashley got compared to me!" Seth yelled.

"I can see where that conclusion sprung up from, you both don't want me around Mandy!" Finn replied over the noise of the shower.

"Seth! You fucking idiot I didn't want her knowing we were fighting!" They heard Ashley yelled.

"Wait so you two are no longer fighting?" Amanda asked.

"We were but then we stopped." Ashley said as she reached the locker room.

"Tell your boyfriend to stop jumping the gun. And you owe Finn an apology!" Amanda responded before Seth and Ashley left.

"Smooth talking, friend stealing bastard!" Seth growled.

"Shut up you, now I'm pissed at you." Ashley growled.

"Me, what did I do?" Seth asked.

"Believed Hiroki's lies for one, Mandy never harmed Yukie!" Ashley responded before she took a breath and started to explain.

 _ **January 29th 2005…**_

 _Ashley walked up the steps of the Cena house just shortly after 5 in the evening and walked into Amanda's room… and saw the dried blood under Amanda's nose and the bruises and ran to her after closing the door._

" _Mandy, what happened?!" Ashley asked after sitting down, her hands on Amanda's shoulders._

" _Hiroki hurt Yukie… and then he blamed it on me and Hiro hit me." Amanda replied, her voice rough and Ashley hugging her as Amanda looked at her. "Hiroki just… threw me aside like I didn't mean anything to him." She responded, Ashley brushing Amanda's tears away, before eyeing the baseball bat in the corner of the room._

" _You go clean off the blood, Sis." Ashley whispered before they let go. "I'll be back here soon."_

 _Amanda nodded and grabbed a pair of pajamas before she headed to the restroom… and once Ashley heard the shower running, she took the bat before she snuck out of the window and headed towards it._

 _The Shirabuki house was empty except for Hiroki's car… Ashley snuck into the garage and as Hiroki turned, he screamed as Ashley whacked him in the face with the bat._

" _What the hell was that for?!" Hiroki yelled as he held his bleeding nose._

" _You… fucking… asshole!" Ashley yelled, hitting him with every word. "You know what you did!"_

 _Hiroki screamed as Ashley broke his left leg with the bat before she was pulled off… and whacked Hiro in the head, knocking him down._

" _That's for breaking her nose, you child beating prick!" Ashley yelled._

" _She hurt my daughter! Mandy is a bad influence and was a horrible friend to my kids!" Hiro shouted._

" _You wanna talk bad influence take a good look at him!" Ashley yelled, before pointing the bat down at Hiroki. "He was the one who hit Yukie not Mandy!"_

" _Stop lying and leave!" Hiro growled before Ashley whacked him again and grabbed Hiroki by the hair._

" _Next time you want to blame my little sis for something she didn't do, think twice, because I'll do much worse next time!" Ashley growled before she left._

 _Ashley was back at the Cena house and found Amanda in her fuzzy oversized camo pajama pants and long sleeved black shirt… before she sat down and lightly tucked some of the sleeping brunette's hair behind her right ear._

" _Don't worry little sis, I've always got your back no matter what." Ashley said._

 _She curled herself onto the bed and closed her own eyes…_


End file.
